<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wake Up by SentientMango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073835">Wake Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango'>SentientMango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, In which I torture both Roman and deceit (metaphorically there is no torture), Injury, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, tell me if I need to add anything!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deceit and Roman are on a causal date in the Imagination.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wake Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: You wanted a prompt from that list so: 5. “Move out of my way before I make you.”  Either Prinxiety or Roceit and lots of Roman angst because it’s just, mwah, fabulous</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deceit walked over to a jeweler on the far end of the market place while Roman was engaged in an intense conversation with one of his subjects. Deciet looked at the rings and rolled one in between his fingers.</p><p>An earsplitting scream made Deceit snap his head towards the middle of the market place. Deceit looked over just in time to see the blunt of a sword collide with Roman's temple, Roman immediately went limp, and collapsed to the ground. Roman's skull bounced against the hard stone ground, and Deciet sucked in expecting blood to begin pooling around his boyfriend's head.</p><p>It didn't.</p><p>But Roman didn't get up either.</p><p>Deciet turned his attention to the attacker, he could feel anger boiling inside of him, this was the Imagination! This was Roman's Realm. What dared to attack him? What had the audacity?</p><p>A woman with beautiful iridescent scaly wings was twirling Roman's sword in her fingers. She knelt beside him and tilted his head up so she could gaze into his lifeless eyes. "Oh dear," She tutted, and Deciet shivered at her voice. It was as sweet as honey, but the patronizing edge cut through the sweetness. "Usually you put up much more of a fight little prince," she cooed. "Oh well I can't have you dying from a little bump on the head can I? Where would the fun be in that?"</p><p>She glanced up and saw Deceit glaring into her soul. She began laugh maniacally, "Oh my darling prince, did I interrupt your date? What a shame. Come here little one, don't be scared I swear I won't bite!" She flashed her brilliant sharp teeth in what Deceit could only describe as a menacing grin.</p><p>Deceit took a few slow steps towards Roman, the woman beckon him, "Come on don't be shy! I can already tell you aren't generated by the imagination if I wanted to hurt you, you would have already been dead."</p><p>Deceit sucked in a sharp breath before rushing to Roman's side.</p><p>"Now my scaled comrade, why are you here?"</p><p>"I was invited," Deceit spat, "You wouldn't know anything about invitations though so I wouldn't expect you to understand."</p><p>"Oh?" The woman cooed, "Little snake has some bite!" The woman walked her fingers up Deceit's shoulder. "So little prince to be, what would you do for your boyfriend?"</p><p>Deceit rolled his eyes, "Prince to be, what a silly statement. Now mystery woman you say you know me, but what do you really know?"</p><p>The woman laughed, "Well I know you were eyeing up those rings over there, and that you have been silently begging Roman to wake up ever since you saw him fall."</p><p>Deceit looked the woman in the eyes, "And why would I be doing that? What makes you possibly think I care about Roman's well being?"</p><p>She sighed, "Snakey, snakey, snakey... So naïve! You think I didn't notice how fast you rushed to his side? Well I suppose if you truly don't care, you wouldn't mind if I just," she placed the sword tip right where Roman's heart was. "pushed?"</p><p>"No wait stop, don't hurt him."</p><p>The woman smiled, clearly satisfied, "You could have just told me you cared!" She took a few steps back sword still in hand, "Well I will give you two a moment alone."</p><p>She backed off and warily Deceit grabbed Roman's hand and turned his attention to his boyfriend.</p><p>"Come on Roman," Deceit said quietly. "Wake up."</p><p>"Oh? Wake up?" The woman said from her spot leaning against the building. She set one hand on Deceit's shoulder and the other on Roman's head. "Well if that is what you wanted you could have just said." Her voice was laced with deception but before Deceit could stop her...</p><p>Roman's eyes snapped open.</p><p>Deceit sighed in relief, and pulled Roman into a tight hug, "Oh Roman thank go-"</p><p>"Let go of me."</p><p>"Roman?"</p><p>Roman pushed Deceit off of him roughly. "I said get off of me!" Roman yelled.</p><p>Deceit scrambled to his feet, "Roman, what are you doing?"</p><p>Roman scoffed, "Don't try to trick me you <em>villian</em>." Tears sprung to Deceit's eyes as Roman spit the word villain.</p><p>Deceit choked back the tears, "Roman, love, what?"</p><p>Roman recoiled in disgust, "Don't call me that you fiend. You're just liar. That's all you are! Don't think I don't remember you knocking me out."</p><p>"I- Roman, I didn't! I would never!"</p><p>"Save it." Roman spat, "You are just like the rest of them. Untrustworthy. Horrible. Unlovable." Roman tried to push past Deceit.</p><p>"Roman please this isn't you! We're a family. We're your family! You would never say this. Please wake up."</p><p>The woman handed Roman his sword and with one swift downward motion of her wings, she flew away. Roman turned the sword over in his hands admiring its weight and sharpness. His eyes snapped to Deceit's neck.</p><p>"Let me pass."</p><p>"I can't let you hurt anyone Roman. Not like this. This isn't who you are, you'd never forgive yourself!" Deceit spoke slowly and deliberately, making sure he had his lying under control. The last thing he needed was a compulsive lie to add to this already deception filled situation.</p><p>"Let me <em><strong>pass</strong></em>!" Roman screamed. The forest stilled and it grew quiet. Even the air grew colder. "You're just a liar! A lair! I hate you, I hate all of you! None of you understand!"</p><p>"Understand?" Deceit asked softly, not trusting his self control for more than a word, as Roman got more and more aggressive.</p><p>Roman tugged his clothes back into place, "I wouldn't expect a liar like you to understand." Deceit flinched.</p><p>"Now move out of my way before I make you," Roman said as he prepped himself for battle.</p><p>"Roman please."</p><p>"No! You can't stop me!" Roman raised the sword to Deceit's neck. "I was going to save you to last, but it you will not move I can shift the order slightly."</p><p>"Please. Please do-don't." Deceit winced at the lie and took a deep breath, preparing his next words. "This isn't you Roman. Please!" Deceit begged as the sword poked at his throat. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "Roman," he whispered. "Wake up, please. I love you."</p><p>A flicker of recognition flickered across his face and the sword fell from Roman's hands. As it fell it cut the side of Deceit's neck, but he didn't dwell on it. He had more important things to worry about.</p><p>Roman was unconscious again.</p><p>Deceit hefted Roman up into his arms, and began the long trek back out of the Imagination while he hoped this was all over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you want to prompt me you can either do it in the comments or over on tumblr @thesentientmango If you enjoyed please leave a comment! They always make my day! ~ Mango ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>